Meeting Once Again
by AlexMarieCalhounHarding
Summary: Ezra Fitz was a teacher at NYU now, but when Aria walks back into his life, will his life be for better or worse?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Ezra Fitz stood alone in his apartment, looking out his balcony that looked out to the bright New York City streets. He had just gotten home from a long day at work. Ezra was a teacher at NYU, not too far from his apartment. Last year, he'd moved to New York to get away from Rosewood, his life, and Aria. Aria was his ex-girlfriend and his former student. They'd tried a student/teacher relationship for a while, while he was still at Rosewood High. Memories of Aria came across his mind, yet again.

_Aria held his hand, laughing. Ezra spun her around in his apartment, kissing her passionately. She let go of his hand and walked over to get her water from the kitchen. They were in his small apartment in Rosewood. "Shouldn't you be studying for your English exam?" He asked her, looking with appreciation. She looked back and said, "Not when I have you as my teacher. You've taught me very, very well." She laughed and turned back around. A few minutes later, she screamed lightly as Ezra grabbed her from behind, turning her around and kissing her._

His thoughts were interrupted by his phone ringing. He laughed at their moments, put down his glass, and picked up the phone. It was his boss, Sam Jonas. "Hello?" Ezra answered, walking out onto his balcony. "Hi, Ezra. Sorry for calling so late, but I just got word that there's going to be a new student in your 7:00 class. Her name is Aria Montgomery. So, I'll see you tomorrow." Sam replied, hanging up. Ezra's eyes were fixed on the same thing he had been staring at. Wanting to look away, he just couldn't. He looked inside at his dresser. Finally, he looked away and out to the streets of New York, wondering where she could be staying. "Shit." He said, leaning over the railing. The cold December air chilled his hand as he set it against the railing. He put his phone on vibrate and sat down on the snow covered chairs on his balcony. "So much for clearing my mind." He mumbled to himself. He heard a knock on his door and got up. "I'm coming!" He said, noticing he was walking very slowly, still in shock. He opened his door and his whole body stiffened.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Hi," A voice said, calmly and sweetly. _No._ This couldn't be happening, not now at least. _ANSWER!_ A voice said inside of him. "Uh… Hey! What are you doing here?" He asked her as she stood there. Aria Montgomery was dressed in a purple dress and black riding boots with a grey bag on her left shoulder. His last memory of her, she was 17 and still in high school. "Well, I'm now going to NYU and I just moved into an apartment almost three blocks… that way." She said pointing towards her right. She smiled and laughed. "Please, come in." He said, finally stepping out of the way for her to walk in. She reached in for a hug and he hugged back. He'd never felt so safe and at home in her arms. Ezra closed the door behind her and looked at her as she walked around his apartment, taking everything in. "It's nice, much bigger than your old one." She smiled and sat down on the couch. She was 19 now and in college. Aria was the girl he loved and now she was back, for him. He sat down next to her, keeping his distance. "What's wrong?" She cocked her head and looked straight into his eyes, making him melt. "It's just that… you're back! I'm trying to take everything that's changed about you. You're older, and I'm…" He trailed off. "And you're the same amazingly handsome man I loved in high school." He smiled and looked away. "I've never stopped thinking about you." Ezra blurted out, looking back at her. _Ezra, what are you doing? _He thought in his mind. "Ezra, I—" She was interrupted by her phone ringing. She picked up her phone and talked to the person on the other line. Ezra got up and walked to a cabinet above his refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of Scotch. He held it up to her when she looked back at him. She laughed silently to herself and then nodded. He smiled and got two glasses from the rack above the stove. He poured slowly and then Aria hung up the phone. "My landlord took my furniture away because he thought I was getting new ones. So now, I don't have a bed to sleep in because, he took that too." She said to Ezra, sitting down at the bar and taking a drink of Scotch along with Ezra. Ezra thought to himself. "You could stay here. I'm teaching your English class at NYU and I could drive you." He asked, suggesting. She smiled and nodded. "Really, you'd be fine with that?" She asked, referring to their relationship. He nodded and then said, "I have a guest room and its right across from mine. You could stay here, at least until you get better furniture than the floor." He laughed. "Thank you! And, wait a second. _You're_ teaching my English class at NYU?" She asked, hugging him. "Yeah, I got a call right before you came and they said you were in my class. Aria, I'm your teacher again." Aria thought for a second and then said, "Wow. It sure brings back memories, doesn't it?" She laughed. He nodded and then sat down next to her. They laughed and talked about the future and the past.

They talked until it was nearly 1 in the morning. "I think we better get to bed." Aria said, half-drunk. Ezra remembered that she was a lightweight when it came to Scotch. She laughed for a few more seconds along with him and then he got up and led her to the guest bedroom. "This is your stop." He said with his boyish smile, which made Aria melt even more that she had. She pulled him closer to her and put her hands around his next. Her breathe smelled of Scotch and peppermint. Ezra head touched hers as they stood in the dark hall. Aria kissed him on his cheek. Ezra kissed her on her lips, harder and harder each time. He opened the door to his room and led Aria to the bed. He turned on the lamp beside the bed with Aria holding his hand and never letting go. She hung onto every little word he said to her. The bed was made neatly. Ezra turned down the bed as Aria got in. He laughed a little. He got in beside her and she immediately snuggled up against him. He put his arm around her and pulled her closer. "Ezra?" She whispered almost asleep. "Hmm?" He asked, rubbing her arm. "I love you, and I always have." She said, falling asleep. They both fell asleep together that night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The next morning, Ezra got up early and got a shower. He walked out to the kitchen and started making breakfast. He remembered her favorites: blueberry pancakes and hazelnut coffee. About 15 minutes before everything was done, Aria walked out and smiled. "Hey," said Aria sleepily. Ezra turned around as he put the last pancake on a plate. "Hey!" He said putting the plate of pancakes in the middle of the counter where she sat. "Did you sleep well?" He asked, smiling at her and making eye contact. "Yeah," Aria said flirtatiously. He laughed a little and got her coffee. "Thanks," He nodded and sat down next to her. His clock beeped saying that it was eight o'clock. "Oh, Fuck," He said getting up. "I have to be in earlier than my normal time. If you want me to run you home to get clothes, I can. I have to be in at 9:30," He said suggestively. She nodded, finishing her breakfast. Ezra grabbed his and Aria's coat and led her out the door to his 2011 Dodge Challenger. He opened the door for her and she got in. She told him the directions to her apartment and went up and changed. When she came down, her hair was curled and hung down past her chest. She had a blue dress on with black lace leggings. Her makeup was done perfectly. She had black boots with heels and a black leather jacket.

Ezra was waiting against the car when she walked out. As soon as he saw her, he smiled and sat up straighter. Aria had a bad with all of her books in it. Ezra embraced Aria and opened up the car door for her. They drove to the college and parked in the teacher's lot. "I feel so special, parking in the teacher's lot," Ezra laughed at how special she thought it was. Ezra and Aria walked through campus together. Some students stopped to say "Hi!" to Ezra. Ezra introduced them to Aria and then continued to Ezra's office. He unlocked the door and let Aria in. In his office, he had a desk, some chairs, a leather couch and a bookshelf. The desk had papers everywhere. Ezra saw her expression and explained, "I can redo it but I just haven't had the time," She smiled and then walked over to him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lovingly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. "Yeah… I could get used to this," She said, looking at the clock. "Ugh. I'm going to be late for class," She laughed and then buried her head in his chest. His arm was still wrapped around her waist when one of his students walked in. He stoppedabruptly in the doorway and then said, "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know I was interrupting something. Uh, Professor Fitz, Mrs. Martinez wants to know when your first class is," Ezra walked over to his desk, leaving Aria on his desk. "Uh," He flipped through pages in notebook. "10:30, which is the quietest class," He laughed in response. "Thank you, Professor Fitz," The student nodded and closed the door behind him on his way out. "My students come in and out of here. Why? I have no idea," Ezra explained, wrapping his arm back around Aria. They said their goodbyes and Aria walked over to the door, turned the knob and walked out. Ezra sat back down and smiled. _Is this real? _He thought to himself. But he didn't care. He had Aria back, the one girl he'd always love, unconditionally. Tonight, was the night that he could _not_ wait for.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Class dismissed." Ezra announced to his 7:00 class. Many of his students left but a few stayed behind to ask a few questions about today's lesson. He was surprised all of them hadn't come to ask questions. He had been a little off track due to his reuniting with Aria. After all of them had left, he saw a familiar face in the doorway. He laughed. "Hey! How was your first day of class?" Ezra asked Aria as she strode over to him. "It was good. But…I can't wait for my next class, English." Aria said with a devilish smile. It was already dark outside and the streets of New York were lit up perfectly. "Well, why don't you take a seat? Don't wanna be late, do you?" Ezra replied with a smile. Aria looked outside once more as Ezra's phone rang. He answered it and talked to his boss. "Well, looks like you won't have me tonight after all." Ezra said hanging up and then leaning on his desk. "Why?" Aria asked curiously. "Well. Sam just said we're expecting a huge snowstorm up here. So, we better get home now shouldn't we?" He explained. Aria grabbed his hand and they walked out to the car. Ezra opened the door for her and then got in. He turned on the heat and drove to his apartment building. They walked inside the building into the lobby and rode the elevator up to the 23rd floor. The elevator was down the hall from his apartment. Aria walked down the hall alongside Ezra. They walked all the way down to Apartment 23B. "Hey…wasn't your old apartment number end with a B?" Aria asked, stopping in the doorway when Ezra got the door open. Ezra laughed and put his arm around her waist. As he turned on all the lights in the apartment, Aria was sorting through his take out menus. "I don't think anyone's gonna be open with the snow already happening." Ezra said, gesturing toward the window. Aria looked out and smiled. "Looks like I'm stuck here…" She said sarcastically. Ezra walked toward her and said, "How about I cook, and…" Aria cut him off, "How about _we _cook and actually spend time together?" Ezra nodded and then kissed her. As he walked over to the kitchen, he thought, _this is what I want. _Aria got out everything they needed to make both Aria's and Ezra's favorite food: spaghetti. Ezra turned on the radio and Christmas music started playing. After they were both done making it, they sat down at the table and ate. Ezra cleared the table and put everything in the dishwasher. Aria turned up the radio and asked, "Are we the only ones on this floor, because I noticed that the two rooms we passed said **vacant**." Ezra nodded and then pushed start on the dishwasher. He saw Aria dancing to one of the songs. Ezra laughed and then walked over to her. He grabbed her hand and spun her around. She laughed and then landed into his arms, once again, like she had when she was only 17 and still in high school. Aria could tell he was thinking about something. She put her hand on his cheek and said, "What's up, Ezra?" Ezra thought for a second and then asked, "How about you move in with me?"


End file.
